Insanity September PewdieCry
by CaliPali
Summary: Cry snapped. The weight was too much to handle. He went insane. On that September night, Pewdie gave Cry the strength. PewdieCry Fanfiction. Will be male kissing, blood, and mentions of suicide and depression. Mostly Cry's POV. First ever fanfiction, sorry if it's not well written.
1. Prologue

_**Will have blood, insanity, mentions of suicide and depression, and males kissing. Don't like, don't read.**_

_**This will be mostly Cry's POV. I will not use Cry's real name through the series.**_

_**This part is kind of a prologue type thing and my first ever fanfiction.**_

_**(Disclaimer) I do not own PewDiePie or Cry/Cryoatic.**_

I sat in front the last crowd at vidcon, laughing, answering questions, the like. All without my silly poker-face mask. The last question was asked to me. "Cry, who did you show your face to first?" A lady in a cherry blossum pink blouse asked.

"Well it wasn't my choice to show my face to them, they kind of took off my mask without permission. I allowed it though." I laughed. I glanced at Pewdie, sitting next to me. It was brief and I looked away instantly, but of course the woman caught it.

"What was that, Cry?" She giggled. Every gaze set on me. Silence filled the room. "...Was it Pewdie?" She asked. Knowing I could get nowhere lieing, I told everyone.

"It was." Everyone was shocked I actually told them. "But yeah folks, we have to get going!" I said. Ken finished the ending, and we packed up our stuff.

The after-party was held at Toby's house. I was in the middle of telling some people various stories when Pewdie pulled me aside. "Hey cry, do you have time after the party to come to my house? I want to talk about... Se-"

"Okay. I'll come." I inturrupted. I winked and went around to other people.

_Sorry for short chapter/prologue. This is just before the real story begins._


	2. Relive the night

The party went on late, atleast later than expected, and by the time I got to Pewdie's house it was 3:34. Pewds didn't have to finish the word "September" for me to know this was important.

"Oh, Cry! Hey, sorry I left early. I've been waiting since one here." He said when I opened the door.

"Hey, yeah, the party went on longer than I thought..." Awkward silence followed until Pewdie talked.

"Cry. I need to talk to you about Septe-"

"I know. You told me."

"...Do you not want to? I don't want to bring you down. Today was really fun and happy. A full year since-"

"I went insane. I know. It's fine, we can talk about it if you want." I smiled in reassurance. Pewds sighed with relief.

"Come sit down. Let's play some games to lighten the mood before..." I told him that that would be great.

"PEWDS! *Laugh* That's the tenth time you've killed me today!" I said as Pewds killed me. He decided to end the video and I could tell we had to get down to business.

"...Why after that night did you decide to reveal your face, once and for all?" He asked. I didn't expect that kind of question so I took time to think it over.

"Maybe because I trusted you'd keep interest in me, unlike others. Maybe because the insanity made me realize how clouded my mind was... Maybe I was just tired of hiding behind a mask, shoving my problems away, causing me to break."

I relived the whole night.

I sat in my room. Pewds staying in my house for vidcon. I felt bad having to wear that damned mask, but it had to be this way. I'm was a coward, yes, but no one could get past the barrier of "mask" and hurt me, betray me, break me. Little did I know, I could still break myself.

I felt it coming. I knew it was coming, that it wasn't preventable. Pewds didn't help, with me having to wear my mask around my own house. I couldn't blame him though. _But how long do I have? _

**Pewds POV**

I could tell Cry was thinking about it again, the way he was spaced out. I thought back to the dark night I accidently broke Cry.


	3. My mistake, Cry

_**Still in Pewdie's POV.**_

I remember walking into the room, the intention of shouting at Cry for not trusting me. I burst through the door, hoping he would have his mask off. But he was too quick and grabbed it, putting it back on.

"See, Cry! THAT'S why I'm here! Do you just not trust me? I thought we were best friends, Cry! This is ridiculous, all for a stupid mask you cower behind! Is it worth it?!"

Cry was silent. I decided this was a fantastic time to get more shouting in. "Am I not worthy? Do you want me to bow to you like you're some fucking god because you don't show your face?' Again he remained silent. "Don't just fucking sit there! Do you just not care? Is this amus-"

"ENOUGH!" Cry screamed. "E-e heh heh. Heh heh heh. HA HA HA! ENOOOOOOUGH?" Cry stood up, giggling uncontrollably. He was whispering enough to himself. He was wearing shorts and a green T-shirt saying "Sup," but that's not what caught my attention. All over his arms and legs were large cuts and gashes. In his hand held a knife, blood covering it. And he was coming toward me.

"Cry! Stop!" I yelled. He just went faster. I ran to the door, making the mistake of turning my back to him.

I woke up in a chair, strapped in by... belts? I could easily break these, but I had to wait for Cry to turn his back. Cry. I looked up to see him, wearing his mask. Now blood smeared into a smile on the poker-face. His brunette hair sticking up. "Ah haha! You're awahahake! Time for the fun to begin." He said the last part in a deep, errie voice. He sounded almost sane.

Then he started slowly towards me, stopped half way through and laughed insanely. Then he slowly brought up the knife, up to his throat. I realized his intentions at the perfect time. My hands came up strongly and kicked the belts off my legs. I ran up to Cry, who was staring at the ground, and knocked the knife out of his hand. I knocked him out and looked for a way out. When found, I left, carrying Cry.

_**By the way, sorry for the short chapters. They seem longer in my typing program. I'll try to write longer chapters.**_


End file.
